Consequences
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Que consecuencias puede traer una larga noche de alcohol? Espera... ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? AAML (HIATUS PERMANENTE)
1. Capitulo 1

_**Consequences**_

_Capitulo 1_

No supo bien que fue lo que la despertó. Pero lo hizo de golpe, abriendo los ojos súbitamente, aspirando con desesperación grandes bocanadas de aire, como si hubiera estado nadando en la piscina y de pronto saliera a la superficie buscando oxígeno.

Se sentó en la cama todavía sintiendo esa sensación de ahogo que ahora se trasladaba a sus miembros. Se ordenó serenarse lentamente en tanto recuperaba su ritmo de respiración normal, la conciencia le volvía y aquel familiar dolor agudo comenzaba a taladrarle la cabeza.

Entonces lo recordó. Resaca. Saldo de una larga noche sin freno.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes y gimió _'Nunca más volveré a tomar una gota de alcohol…'_

Movió con precaución las piernas a un lado de la cama y se incorporó. Agradeció en silencio que aquella acción no le trajera otras consecuencias desagradables que fueran mas allá del simple mareo normal que sentía. Ya de pie y segura que estos podían mantener firmemente su peso, se examinó a si misma; su vestido lucía arrugado, retorcido y sucio, producto de haber estado en una fiesta descontrolada, de haber bebido incontables tragos, y finalmente por haberse dormido con él puesto, sin siquiera correr las mantas de la cama al hacerlo. Demasiado cansada, mareada y eufórica como para preocuparse por una simple prenda de vestir, o por correr las sábanas al acostarse.

Tampoco podía precisar con exactitud a que hora había sido eso. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado, o quien la había traído. Solo contaba con la ligera sospecha de que había sido junto con el amanecer.

_'Bueno…no todos los días tu mejor amigo cumple su 10º aniversario como Maestro Pokémon…'_

Se encogió de hombros ante aquel razonamiento lógico, pero cambio de idea al notar que el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba con aquel pequeño gesto. Cerró los ojos y aferrándose del cabezal de la cama dio algunos pasos hacia el baño.

Empujó la puerta con ambas manos y rehusó mirarse en el espejo, abrió el botiquín y sacó las pastillas para la jaqueca, llenó un vaso de agua y habiendo puesto dos capsulas transparente en su mano, las tragó junto con el líquido sin mayor inconveniente. Luego abrió la llave de la ducha, y más tarde se relajó bajo la tibia lluvia artificial.

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se sentía más relajada, quizás algo abombada por el efecto de las pastillas, pero feliz en cierta forma de que el taladrante dolor de cabeza hubiera desaparecido.

Alisó las arrugadas sábanas y el cobertor sobre el lecho, y arrojó el vestido manchado en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Luego se dirigió al espejo, y cepillo en mano, empezó con la rutinaria tarea de poner orden a sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué es esto?- murmuró en voz alta, su atención fija en una diminuta marca morada en el centro de su cuello, que destacaba a simple vista por lo pálido de su piel.

Con su atención todavía puesta en el espejo, presionó la pequeña hematoma con el dedo índice, pero no le causó el más mínimo dolor o molestia.

Obviamente no era tan ingenua como para no saber que era _eso_, y como se lo había causado. El tema era que desconocía quien era el responsable de semejante _obsequio_.

Olvidando el hecho de que no había acabado de desenredar su cabello, se tiró boca arriba en la cama, recreando lo poco que podía acordarse de la fiesta, en busca de algun detalle que expusiera como se había hecho lo que tenía en el cuello. Pero sus recuerdos estaban a la deriva. Ni siquiera tenía en claro como había acabado el festejo y que había hecho después. Solo sabía que había bebido mucho y había bailado como si fuera la última fiesta a la que asistiera en su vida…

_'Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con Duplica… y bebíamos algo, no recuerdo que era… Después…' _se apretó los ojos soltando un suspiro _Hay un vacío en mi memoria, no puedo precisar ni como llegué a casa…'_

Rodó de costado en la cama y se permitió cerrar los ojos. Había una imagen, difusa, borrosa, que bailoteaba en su mente pero no podía retenerla lo necesario como para entender de que se trataba. Se esforzó, trayendo la escena una y otra vez hasta que fue capaz de darle un sentido coherente.

Dos manos…la imagen era borrosa, pero eran dos manos. Una grande, descomunal, masculina… ¿y la otra?. Era pequeña, delgada y pálida. Claramente de una mujer. Una estrecha argolla dorada decoraba uno de sus dedos. Y estos estaban entrelazados, entrelazados a los del hombre ¿en un gesto de cariño?. Los dedos de él aferraban los de ella con firmeza, como intentando transmitirle contención…

Apretó un poco más los párpados al notar que la escena en su memoria cambiaba, y una nueva imagen se hacia presente. Luchó con su escaso control para retenerla lo suficiente y analizarla.

Un brazo desnudo, y la muscular curvatura de un hombro… piel morena, fuerza. Y los dedos masculinos agarrando una mano. _Su _mano… Un rostro, la imagen se abría como si fuera ella en persona quien estuviera viendo aquello. Un rostro familiar…

_'¿Ash…?'_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos cuantos gritos histéricos y pasos presurosos que se acercaban a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama al tiempo que la puerta volaba hacia la pared.

- ¡Misty!. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?-

Daisy, Lily y Violet gritaron a la vez esgrimiendo un grueso periódico.

- ¿Qué significa, que?- se tomó el cuello con una mano.

- Esto- Daisy le arrojó el periódico a la cara -Lee el encabezado-

Misty lo recogió del suelo con fastidio.

_'¡El casamiento del año!. El famoso Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum (25) y la atractiva líder de Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower (25) anunciaron que se casaron en secreto tras la fiesta que la Liga Pokémon organizó anoche para agasajar al flamante Maestro y a sus diez años de carrera. El enlace se produjo esta madrugada en Viridian City (lugar del festejo) y luego de que la pareja reconociera mutuamente sus sentimientos. _

_Tras una improvisada 'Noche de Bodas' los recién casados se comunicaron a esta redacción para compartir la alegría de su unión, con la intención que allegados a ellos supieran por este medio…'_

La joven se echó a reír a carcajadas soltando el periódico. Desde el suelo, las grandes letras negras que ilustraban la noticia parecían girar compartiendo su risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Lily arqueando una ceja.

Misty se limpió unas cuantas lagrimitas risueñas y contestó aún riendo.

- ¡Ustedes!. ¡Y que encima se crean algo como esto…!-

- ¿Entonces es mentira?-

- Por supuesto que es mentira-

Violet miró a sus dos hermanas y se acercó a la pelirroja.

- ¿Que significa este anillo entonces?-

- ¿Anillo?. ¿Cuál ani…?- pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras a la fuerza. Violet tomó su mano izquierda (que curiosamente era la que sujetaba su cuello) y la esgrimió ante sus propios ojos. Y ahí estaba. La delgada argolla dorada en su dedo anular.

Alzó la vista con una mueca ofendida y usó la mano libre para tratar de quitárselo.

- No tengo idea de cómo llegó eso hasta ahí-

- Obviamente Ash debió de habértela puesto durante la… ceremonia…-

Se detuvo un segundo, aquello era inútil. Y el anillo no se movía de su lugar -Deja de decir tonterías Lily- disparó su mirada asesina a las otras dos jóvenes -¡Yo _no _me casé con nadie!-

- ¡Ese no es el problema!- Violet exclamó tomándose las mejillas -Por años supimos que tenías algo por Ash, y… lo hemos aceptado, después de todo se estaba tornando demasiado _obvio_. Pero… ¿Qué nos hagas esto a nosotras?- Misty la miró entrecerrando los párpados - ¡Casarte en secreto y sin siquiera invitarnos…! -

Ella revoleó los ojos -Sabía que por ahí vendría el reproche…-

- ¿Misty como has podido?. Reconozco que eres mayor de edad pero…-

- Daisy te creía más inteligente que ellas dos. Realmente ¿oyes lo que estas diciendo?-

La nombrada soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Se sentó junto a la joven pelirroja en su cama, observó el periódico en el suelo.

- Allí lo dice, y tienes un anillo en el dedo que lo confirma…-

Misty gimió de exasperación. Se levantó de un salto, corriendo a sus dos hermanas del camino. Agarró una chaqueta y un par de zapatillas.

- ¿A dónde vas?-

- Iré a ver a la otra parte involucrada- hizo equilibrio mientras se ponía el calzado - Ash tiene que aclarar todo este asunto-

- Si están casados legalmente no hay nada que hacer-

- Obviamente te olvidas de algo Lily -se subió el cierre del abrigo -También existe el Divorcio…-

Las tres hermanas mayores menearon la cabeza al unísono, Misty las ignoró y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

- Al menos una de nosotras ha tenido una _buena_ noche…-

- ¡Oh. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Violet…!-

Las tres estallaron en risitas haciendo que la joven pelirroja se detuviera en el umbral, sus dedos rozando el picaporte. Miró a sus hermanas arqueando una ceja -¿Qué quieren decir?-

Lily sonrió maliciosamente antes de mirarla y señalar su propio cuello con un dedo.

Misty entendió de inmediato, y por primera vez desde que todos esos recuerdos, y la plática había empezado, un profundo rubor de vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas. Aquel gesto incontrolable de su parte acarreó más carcajadas, se mordió el labio y acabó por abrir la puerta.

- ¿Aun sigues pensando en pedir el divorcio?-

La voz de Daisy murió entre las carcajadas, apenas cerró la puerta, su rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Sentado frente al escritorio, el gran Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum sostenía su cabeza con una mano, masajeándose la frente con la restante, en tanto intentaba leer el grueso encabezado del periódico a través de los lentes oscuros que servían para disminuir su resaca.

Su mirada resbaló hacia la alianza en su dedo, había hecho eso muchas veces desde que había empezado el día, y como esas tantas veces soltó la misma agria exclamación entre dientes.

_'¡El casamiento del año!. El famoso Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum (25) y la atractiva líder de Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower (25) anunciaron que se casaron en secreto tras la fiesta que la Liga Pokémon organizó anoch…'_

Prorrumpió otra maldición y dio vuelta el periódico. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y los anteojos demasiados grandes, se tambalearon en la punta de su nariz; esta vez no se ocupó en acomodarlos y se quedó así, con la nuca apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando el inmaculado techo de su oficina.

Había hecho eso cada vez que las imágenes que no quería recordar desfilaban muy campantes por su memoria. Y ahora ahí estaban otra vez, haciéndole sentir la peor basura del mundo por recordar detalles y aspectos íntimos de su mejor amiga (esposa según el periódico matutino), que traicionarían el sello de amistad que los unía por tantos años…

_'Como si la amistad no se hubiera quebrado ya…' _dijo en su mente, y se redondeó las sienes con los dedos _'Es imposible dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma…Y aunque sé que soy vulgar y estoy traicionándola… no puedo dejar de hacerlo…'_

Suspiró ruidosamente. Al contrario de Misty él estaba medianamente más lúcido respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todavía no tenía muy en claro como habían llegado a _ese _punto; pero los detalles pertinentes a lo ocurrido _durante _ese momento bailoteaban de forma muy nítida en su mente, redoblando su bochorno e incomodidad.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de alejar sus recuerdos, cuando a lo lejos pudo oír el eco de una voz histérica y muy familiar…

_- ¡Deje de felicitarme!-_

_- Pero Sra Ketchum…-_

_- ¡No soy la señora Ketchum…!-_

Ash soltó un respingo y se puso de pie, se preparó mentalmente para el ciclón que se le avecinaría apenas la puerta se abriera. Y esta se abrió, segundos después, mostrando a una furiosa pelirroja, seguida de una joven morena que llevaba una carpeta en las manos.

- Dile a tu secretaria que deje de felicitarme…- demandó la recién llegada entre dientes, mostrando esa expresión intimidante que ponía al manifiesto en que punto de enojo estaba. Y por la forma en que relampagueaban sus ojos, había llegado al máximo.

Ash se les acercó, haciéndole un gesto a la joven -Puedes retirarte Eve-

Ella sonrió ampliamente -Puedo posponer su agenda, señor. Así puede salir a almorzar con su esposa…-

La furia contenida con que Misty lo miró, hizo que se apresurara a agregar:

- No, muchas gracias Eve. Retírate…-

- Claro- la secretaria sonrió oprimiendo la carpeta contra su pecho, volvió sobre sus pasos -Felicidades otra vez, señor. ¡Hacen una pareja preciosa!-

Y la puerta se cerró dejando un tenso, tenso silencio.

Misty suspiró intentando calmarse, y se acercó a él con el fatídico periódico extendido. Tomó aire tratando de aplacar de antemano el volumen de su voz.

- ¿Puedes explicarme que significa esto?-

La pregunta, hecha en un extraño y calmado tono, hizo que el joven retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, extendiendo la mano derecha en un gesto casi de súplica.

Pero ella no había terminado -Ash…- siguió con calma, alzando en conjunto su mano izquierda de modo que él viera el anillo que continuaba trabado en su dedo -¿Qué broma es esta?-

El joven apretó los ojos antes de levantar su propia mano izquierda y enseñarle el suyo. La espió tímidamente por encima de sus dedos -¿Tal vez tú puedas explicármelo a mí?-

- Oh, por Dios es cierto…-

Ash iba a asentir; cuando en menos de un segundo el periódico se halló en el suelo, y la joven que lo blandía a menos de dos pasos de su persona, con las manos en el aire, listo para abofetearlo.

- ¡COMO PUDISTE…!-

Alcanzó a sujetarle las muñecas antes de que cometieran su objetivo. Los ojos de Misty eran tan oscuros como el mar embravecido, y apretaba los labios con tanta fuerza que casi se veían blancos.

- ¿Por qué el culpable tengo que ser yo?- le preguntó Ash todavía sujetando sus muñecas.

- ¡P-pues… pues es obvio del porque!. ¿No has leído el periódico?-

- Claro que lo he hecho- la miró fijamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y el de ella se encontraba sonrojado. De rabia, decidió -Pero no he hallado nada que pueda señalarme como el principal culpable-

- Obviamente eres _muy _lento para leer entre líneas…- Misty forcejeó, sus movimientos la pusieron en una situación aún más incómoda. Al parecer había olvidado que aunque no le gustara, Ash tenía más fuerza que ella. Sus manos eran el doble de grandes que las suyas, y en una curiosa contradicción se sentían muy suaves contra su piel.

- ¿Crees que podamos hablar civilizadamente y sin que me abofetees?- arqueó una ceja acompañando su pregunta.

Ella gruñó la respuesta y Ash la soltó todavía inseguro de cual podía ser su siguiente acción, pero al ver que se alejaba de él tomando aire una y otra vez, supo que se encontraba a salvo… por el momento.

Misty se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, esperando que él empezara.

- Esta situación me tiene tan confundido como a ti…- dijo luego de correr los papeles del mueble, y tras sentarse en una esquina de cara a ella.

- No lo parece-

- Sabes muy bien que _no _suelo perder el control de esa forma. Al contrario de ti…- al ver que la joven comenzaba a incorporarse otra vez, se apresuró a replicar con una débil sonrisa alzando otra vez las manos -Era una broma…-

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer una broma en un momento como este…?-

- Es una forma de liberar la tensión…- ahora fue su turno de tomar aire e intentar hablar en serio -Lo del matrimonio es cierto-

- ¿Por qué lo dice el diario?- señaló el objeto que yacía a varios pasos de ellos en el suelo.

- No…-

Se tocó la alianza con los dedos -¿Por los anillos?-

- Huh, no exactamente…-

Misty hizo una mueca, como si adivinaba lo que Ash diría a continuación.

- Tengo el acta, y los papeles que así lo ameritan-

Ella pensó por un momento -¿Por qué no los has quemado?-

- Aunque lo hiciera, no es en el único lugar donde el matrimonio está asentado…- la ironía fue latente en su voz -Pensé que lo adivinarías, usualmente te destacas por saber de antemano ese tipo de cosas…-

- No sé todo lo que ocurre en el mundo-

- ¿No?- siguió con su tono irónico -Siempre me ha parecido que si-

Misty resopló, aprovechó la involuntaria pausa para terminar de serenarse y encarar el tema más serio de la cuestión. Se acomodó los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos, en tanto intentaba armar una frase corta, que expusiera sus dudas y que él la entendiera de inmediato sin necesidad de repetirla.

Ash observó por lo bajo sus gestos. Normalmente, la joven no era de poner especial atención a su aspecto, en eso se diferenciaba del resto de las Waterflower, y sin embargo, era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Se estaba acomodando el cabello, y las arrugas -invisibles- de la ropa, y por la forma involuntaria en que sus dedos temblaban supo que estaba nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa Misty Waterflower?

Las manos de ella se dirigieron al extraño pañuelo anudado a su cuello, y por primera vez advirtió como iba vestida; de jeans y zapatillas, su usual atuendo. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar recordar como la había visto la noche anterior. Con aquel ajustado vestido negro…

Misty no era de usar atuendos femeninos, no lo había hecho nunca desde niña y mucho menos lo hacía ahora. Pero cuando la vio con aquel¿diminuto? vestido en medio de la fiesta que la Liga había organizado, con las manos juntas, y la sonrisa delineada en sus labios suaves, mientras esperaba su turno para felicitarlo, entendió que el mundo había estado perdiéndose de algo _muy_ bueno. Silenciosamente agradeció el hecho de que la joven no expusiera tan a menudo los encantos que la naturaleza le había dado. No eran celos, solo… solo que era extraño advertir que la pequeña que él había conocido, de pronto se había vuelto toda una mujer. Y los detalles de que había descubierto eso la noche anterior volvieron a bailotear en su memoria…

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado del hilo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Su mente era extremadamente traicionera…

Cuando levantó la vista, Misty estaba viéndolo con expresión azorada, tenía las manos en la base de la garganta y al notar que contaba con toda su atención se desanudó el pañuelo.

- ¿Qué hay de esto?- preguntó en voz baja y tímida.

Al ver la diminuta marca amoratada fue instantáneo que se sonrojara -¿Quién te hizo eso?-

Ella arqueó una ceja, obviando su propio bochorno -Creo que tú sabes quien fue…-

Ash desvió la vista, su rubor fue en aumento -Yo… no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó…-

- Yo tampoco…- apoyó el pañuelo en sus rodillas y observó atentamente el diseño de la seda, se aclaró la garganta sin dejar de mirar el delicado objeto -¿Hay… alguna posibilidad de que nosotros hayamos…?-

- ¿Hayamos?- la miró sin entender.

Misty se mordió el labio -Hayamos… hecho…- lo miró suplicante -¡Ugh, sabes a lo que me refiero!-

- Ah…- volvió a bajar la vista aún más sonrojado que antes. Instantáneamente de decir algo, solo guardó silencio estudiando sus dedos como si de pronto encontrara algo sumamente interesante en ellos.

La pequeña esperanza de Misty se hizo trizas con ese silencio. Se encogió en su asiento.

- ¿Quieres decir que… si?-

- Huh… huh…-

Las mejillas de la joven se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello, enterró la cara entre las manos sintiendo que el fuego del infierno entero había subido con el único fin de avivar las llamas de su vergüenza.

- ¡Que… que horror…!- gimió lastimosamente, diciéndose para sus adentros que jamás podría volver a ver a Ash a la cara sin sonrojarse como un tomate. El solo pensamiento hizo que se encogiera un poco más, como si pudiera esconderse totalmente tras sus delgados brazos.

Él advirtió su bochorno y olvidando de momento el suyo, se le acercó con preocupación viendo su pequeña silueta hecha un ovillo en el asiento. Le puso la mano en el hombro y se detuvo.

- Mist…-

Quiso sonar tan casual como cualquier otro momento en donde le brindara ayuda, había actuado de apoyo y consuelo muchas veces en el pasado, y era natural que esta vez quisiera hacer lo mismo. Pero no fue así. El cuerpo de la chica se tensionó visiblemente bajo su mano, pese al calor suave de su piel que se le antojó vergonzosamente familiar.

- Suéltame-

La palabra salió como un disparo, a pesar que fue dicha con voz suave. Misty no levantó la cabeza ni lo miró, siguió en su posición previa varios segundos más.

Ash obedeció retrocediendo los pasos que había avanzado, y volvió a apoyarse contra el escritorio. Imitó su silencio, centrando su mirada en el suelo, mientras apretaba los puños.

- Solucionemos esto- Misty replicó, sintiéndose incapaz de levantar la cabeza. Observando solo los prolijos zapatos marrones de su compañero -Quiero el divorcio. Este matrimonio es un disparate-

- Estoy de acuerdo, hablaré con mi abogado-

- Bien- reunió la fuerza necesaria y se incorporó del asiento, evitó mirarlo durante la maniobra y una vez más se concentró en borrar las arrugas invisibles de su ropa. Echó un mechón de cabello tras su hombro, y lo observó rápidamente de soslayo, Ash no se había movido ni un ápice. Arqueó una ceja al notar por primera vez lo extraño que se veía con esas enormes gafas -¿Por qué traes anteojos oscuros?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Tengo resaca-

Soltó un suspiro de impaciencia -¿No has tomado algo para eso?-

- No-

- ¿No?- repitió con incredulidad. Se mordió el labio algunos segundos antes de acercarse a él y quitarle los anteojos -Esto no sirve de nada…- advirtió la incomodidad del joven que escaló grados a la suya, pero decidió ignorarla de momento. Lo tomó del brazo y lo tironeó hasta la silla en la que ella estaba sentada anteriormente.

- ¿Qué haces?- Ash no pudo evitar preguntar, aturdido de que la muchacha que tan reacia había estado a verlo o a dejar que se aproximara siquiera, ahora lo escoltaba con tanto cuidado.

- Obviamente no tendrías que haber venido, no sin antes tomar algo para disminuir el malestar- le golpeó el hombro indicándole que se sentara. Y así lo hizo - Le pediré a Eve que consiga algo; aspirinas, un té de hierbas, algunas galletas, o tostadas…- se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando la mano de Ash la frenó sujetándola de la muñeca.

Las mejillas de Misty se encendieron, giró lentamente sobre sus pies.

- ¿Que?-

No pudo evitar ver el contraste entre los largos dedos morenos contra su piel pálida, antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de él. Y secretamente deseó no haberle quitado los lentes, de otra forma no hubiera tenido que verse de frente con esas enormes irises marrones, en esos momentos tan confusas y desconcertadas como sentían debían estar las suyas propias.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó finalmente, y la presión de su mano se incrementó en su brazo.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, Ash…-

- No- el negó con su cabeza - ¿Por qué haces esto…?-

- Eres mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo…- Misty reiteró con voz suave y se mantuvo estática en su lugar -Entiende que… que esto es complicado para mí…Yo… No saber lo que hice ayer en la noche…- por un segundo su alianza brilló bajo la pálida claridad que rebotaba entre ellos -Despertar una mañana y descubrir que de pronto has hecho algo…-

- Estupido- él replicó con acento cortante.

Lo miró con cierta duda -¿Para ti no lo es?-

Ash le sostuvo la vista y se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes que hacer esto- murmuró luego de algunos segundos

- Eres mi amigo, Ash- repitió -Mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que iba a preocuparme por ti… A pesar de los hechos recientes, eso es algo que no va a cambiar-

Ash la soltó desviando la vista de ella.

Misty se refregó la mano inconscientemente apretándola contra su pecho. Sintió pena.

- Solo voy a pedirle a Eve algo de lo que mencioné antes, luego me iré…- caminó hacia la puerta y lo observó por sobre su hombro -Enviaré a mi abogado para que hable con el tuyo…- bajó la vista -Lamento todo esto…-

Salió rápidamente cerrando la hoja de madera tras su espalda.

- No lo lamentas tanto como yo…- Ash susurró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

_'¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…?. He dormido con mi mejor amigo… No recuerdo lo que hice, o como empezó… Él me vio desnuda…Puedo estar embarazada en estos momentos…'_

Las frases desesperadas, bruscas, se agolpaban contra las paredes de su mente, intentando ilustrar el torrente de pensamientos que bullían en su cabeza. Y repetirlas para sí una y otra vez no estaba ayudando en nada, solo aumentaba la crudeza de la situación.

Por primera vez se detuvo a considerar lo serio que el problema era. No hablaba solo de lo que había hecho, sino de un cambio rotundo. Un cambio que abarcaba todos los aspectos de su vida.

Y si parte de aquello era cierto, su vida daría un giro terrible…

Se tocó las sienes con las puntas de los dedos y apretó los parpados con fuerza _'Detesto todo esto…Detesto no saber lo que hice, detesto ver a donde llegamos…'_

- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?. Creí haberte oído decir que te ibas…-

La voz potente la despertó de su apartado mental. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Ash, este le devolvió el gesto arqueando una ceja, una taza en la mano camino a su boca.

Ella se tocó las mejillas rogando que no las tuviera tan ardientes como las sentía -Debía cerciorarme que Eve trajera todo tal y como se lo pedí-

Él hizo una mueca, señaló la taza antes de beberla y ocultar un gesto de repugnancia -Si lo hizo, y sacando esta cosa desagradable que me has obligado a beber el resto es altamente comestible-

Misty sonrió de costado ante la infantil respuesta. Obviando el problema principal se acercó a él -Esa cosa desagradable, como tú la llamas, ayudará a que tu estomago no salga de tu boca de un modo lamentable…-

- ¿Debo agradecértelo?-

- Técnicamente sí-

- Bueno, gracias entonces-

Misty apoyó las manos en el escritorio y se inclinó ligeramente -De nada- espió el contenido de la taza -No es tan malo ¿o si?-

- ¿Y encima lo preguntas?-

- Es un preparado que mis hermanas suelen tomar en situaciones similares a la tuya…- Se apresuró a agregar -Nunca lo he probado, no suelo beber demasiado y por supuesto no suelo tener ese tipo de resacas…-

- ¿Seguro que no?- le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Misty apretó los labios, por si fuera poco sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.

- Como sea- Ash suspiró, complacido consigo mismo por incomodar a la joven -Esta cosa sabe horrible-

- Es una mezcla de diferentes hierbas-

- Con razón tiene ese sabor a césped…- Misty soltó un respingo -¿Quieres probarlo?. Así tal vez te convenzas de que no estoy exagerando…-

Ella volvió a suspirar. Accedió con un movimiento de cabeza e inclinándose un poco más, alargó la mano para tomar la taza. Ash la detuvo con un gesto, también se había inclinado y sostenía el recipiente sin intensiones de soltarlo, y al parecer con otro plan en mente.

Misty detestó el no poder controlar el asalto que sacudió sus sentidos cuando la taza finalmente besó sus labios. La mano de Ash la sostenía con firmeza, en tanto las suyas temblaban apoyadas torpemente en el filo del escritorio. Ni hablar del bochorno que sentía era bien legible en las motas purpurinas que oscurecían sus mejillas.

Tragó el primer sorbo no muy segura de lo que bebía, o de cual era su sabor. Consciente tan solo de la porcelana contra su boca, de la mano grande y firme que la sostenía evitando que se quemara o se derramase. Viéndose en esos ojos marrones que le devolvían una expresión difícil de interpretar…

Si la situación hubiera ocurrido en otro contexto, Misty hubiera aprovechado muy bien aquel sensual momento, alentada quizás por aquellos sentimientos tibios que siempre había abrigado hacia el Maestro. Sentimientos contradictorios que había sabido esconder muy bien en su fuero interno, pero que al parecer la noche pasada habían tenido un efecto devastador, embriagados de tragos en ese ambiente extraño y mareante…

¿Qué tanto le había dicho?

La mano libre de Ash tocó la de ella que descansaba en el borde del escritorio, y se quedó allí quieta, sobre la suya. Misty levantó la vista, la taza se había alejado de sus labios, conservando cierta distancia entre ambos, aún suspendida en el aire.

Ella se alejó por decisión propia, quitando ambas manos del mueble, y rompiendo esa atmósfera incómoda.

- No es tan malo como dices- replicó en un tono que intentó ser normal. Tomó el blister de pastillas que descansaba junto a la bandeja, y al cual había visto apenas entró a la oficina, y se lo tendió -Ahora tómate dos de estas y te sentirás mejor-

Ash dejó el pocillo y agarró lo que le ofrecía sin siquiera rozar sus dedos. Ninguno de los dos hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de verse, evitando en los minutos siguientes cualquier contacto visual.

Se tomó ambas pastillas con un simple trago de agua, en tanto ella ordenaba todo dentro de la bandeja. A continuación, la joven acomodó el escritorio, limpiando las migas y cualquier rastro de líquido que pudiera haber quedado impregnado en la madera. Volvió a acomodar solícitamente la fuente, esta vez poniendo el vaso que él acababa de usar.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?. Me llevaré esto, creo que aún tienes trabajo por hacer…-

- Eve puede encargarse de llevárselo- rodeó el mueble y se plantó ante ella. Habían transcurrido solo un par de minutos pero la jaqueca comenzaba a disminuir, y ya no se sentía tan mareado.

- Eve no es tu mucama, es tu secretaria- replicó Misty frunciéndole el ceño, en tanto sus manos pequeñas se perdían bajo la basta superficie de la bandeja y todo su contenido.

- Tú tampoco lo eres- le retrucó él arrebatándole el objeto fácilmente. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y se encaminó hacia la puerta, justo cuando esta se abrió de par en par, dándole paso a la estilizada silueta de una joven mujer de cabello castaño. Grandes ojos azules refulgían de su rostro pálido de cólera.

Observó estupefacta la escena; Misty se había aferrado al brazo de Ash tras su abrupta entrada y no se había movido de su posición pese a los segundos que habían transcurrido desde su llegada. En tanto el joven se había quedado inmóvil, varios pasos delante de ella, con la bandeja en las manos.

El humor de la recién llegada afloró en una carcajada seca -Muy domestico, Ash ¿practicando?- señaló con un dedo el objeto que llevaba en las manos.

Este suspiró, mezcla de resignación y fastidio -May…-

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

_Nota:_

_Bueno! Este es un fic que data de 2007! Lo estuve subiendo a mi blog. Hoy lo encontré y decidí reciclarlo y subirlo aquí… -siii, planeo continuarlo porque es de una temática que amo: Matrimonios Arreglados-_

_Encontré varios fics que quiero seguir reciclando. Como: The Wish, Interludio, y Pecado Perfecto que son historias que estaba subiendo en mi blog._

_En fin, gracias por leer, háganme saber que opinan! ^^_

_Sumi _


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Consequences**_

_Capitulo II_

.. ..

- Señor- Eve apareció detrás de la recién llegada con una mueca de impotencia -Intenté detenerla, pero…-

- Está bien, Eve. Me haré cargo, llévate esto por favor- le extendió la bendita bandeja y volvió a retroceder junto a la joven pelirroja, quien como antes se aferró a su brazo.

May oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y finalmente se dignó a acercarse. Misty la observaba en silencio y por sobre el hombro de Ash.

- ¿Así que es cierto, verdad?- preguntó retóricamente -Te casaste con la _Cenicienta_ del cuento-

- May omite los comentarios mordaces por favor-

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna Cenicienta!-

May apretó los párpados, no supo si de la rabia que sentía o para evitar ver la mano solícita de Ash que se había adelantado a sujetar a la impulsiva pelirroja, cuyo carácter había aflorado en un violento movimiento.

- Te salió muy bien el plan, Misty. ¿Debo felicitarte?-

La nombrada se mordió el labio antes de responder, aprovechando su cercanía con Ash, se dejó caer contra él casi abrazándolo. El cuerpo de este dio un imperceptible salto ante tal proximidad -Si, y extiéndela a ambos por favor. Como bien has dicho, acabamos de casarnos. ¿Te gusta mi anillo?. ¿Bonito, verdad? -levantó la mano izquierda desde su posición por algunos segundos para luego rodear el cuello del joven en un mero intento de provocarla un poco más.

La rabia de May adquirió nuevas proporciones al notar las mejillas sonrojadas de Ash -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- le preguntó con un tono de reproche -Creí que lo que teníamos era especial…-

El nombrado abrió la boca para hablar pero Misty se le adelantó.

- No le hables de ese modo a _mi _marido, y deja de exponer hechos pasados que al presente no tienen ningún tipo de validez-

- ¿Oh, tu marido?-

Ash volteó a ver a la joven pelirroja con interrogación. Ella no pareció advertir su escrutinio, contestó afirmativamente la pregunta de la otra mujer, y se abrazó más a él, haciendo de un modo más evidente que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados. Por si fuera poco el bochorno de él escaló a grados mayores.

May apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que las uñas largas y filosas se clavaron en sus palmas. El rostro se le desencajó por completo, y al joven le pareció que si abría la boca saldría una llamarada de fuego dirigida a él.

- ¡Me debes una explicación Ash!. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como esto?. ¡Yo te di los mejores años de mi vida!-

- Huh… yo…-

- Estamos ocupados May- Misty interrumpió con acento aburrido -¿Qué acaso no sabes que no debes molestar a una pareja de recién casados? -soltó un suspiro dramático -¿Sobretodo cuando esa pareja está en _plena _Luna de Miel…?-

No pensó que pudiera llegar a incomodar todavía más a la mujer de cabello castaño, pero así fue. Quizás fueron sus palabras cargadas de intención, sus acciones deliberadas o el silencio solemne de quien era el objeto de dicha disputa cuyo rostro permanecía sonrojado y aturdido ante la confusa actuación de su reciente esposa.

May gruñó de una forma tal que luego debió de dolerle la garganta, sus hombros se agitaron algunos antes de soltar su bomba.

- ¡Lo lamentarás Misty Waterflower!. ¡Juro que lo harás!- retrocedió, enredándose con sus propios pies ante la rabia que sentía. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo tan fuerte que algunos adornos de las paredes quedaron tintineando por varios segundos.

- Muero de miedo- la joven pelirroja finalmente contestó a la amenaza, separándose rápidamente de Ash. Este le dirigió una mirada perpleja, y estaba boquiabierto -¿Qué?-

- Estoy tratando de darle un sentido lógico a todo el teatro que montaste…-

- Fácil, siempre me han fastidiado las oportunistas, y además no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de torturar un poco a May…- sonrió con malicia, pero al ver que él no compartía su expresión se puso seria. Demasiado seria. Se volvió, dándole la espalda -Pero si tanta pena sientes por tu ex novia puedes ir a buscarla, no ha de haber ido tan lejos. Debe estar hecha un mar de lágrimas buscando a alguien para que la consuele-

- May nunca ha sido mi novia, solo teníamos una… amistad profunda…- se aclaró la garganta -Es una buena chica no merecía todo eso. ¿Acaso no íbamos a divorciarnos?-

- Tienes razón - Misty lo miró frunciendo el ceño -Cuando obtengas el divorcio podrás arrastrarte a sus pies suplicándole perdón…-

- No era eso lo que quise…-

- ¿Se puede?- Intervino una tercera voz desde la puerta que se había abierto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Ambos voltearon a ver a un hombre mayor de aspecto bondadoso que se apoyaba en un elegante bastón.

- ¡Señor Kenneth!- exclamaron al unísono recuperando la compostura.

- Eve me permitió entrar, espero no haber interrumpido algo…-

- Por supuesto que no, señor- Ash se acercó al anciano con sumo respeto para ayudarle -Es un honor contar con su presencia…-

El recién llegado rió con evidente humor -Ya jovencito, no gastes cumplidos en mí y dedícate a usarlos en esta hermosa criatura -le ofreció el brazo a Misty a medida que hablaba, ignorando la mano de Ash que también se había adelantado solícita. Se volvió a ella apoyándose en la delicada firmeza de sus pasos -Hacía mucho que no te veía. Ya no sueles aparecer tan seguida en La Liga como antes-

- El gimnasio me ha mantenido ocupada, señor-

Misty iba a ayudarle a sentarse en el sillón, cuando el anciano la detuvo y tomó las manos de ambos -Estoy muy complacido con ambos jovencitos -se giró hacia Ash sonriendo -En especial contigo. Ya me estaba preguntando cuando le ofrecerías matrimonio a la muchacha…- rió -Saben que siempre han sido mis preferidos y esta noticia me ha puesto de muy buen humor…-

Misty y Ash se miraron azorados -Eh… Señor Kenneth…-

- Pero he venido a retarlos por haberlo hecho en secreto… ¿Qué cosa fue esa?. Es un acto imperdonable que no nos hayan avisado, entiendo como actúan los jóvenes a su edad, creen que pueden llevarse el mundo por delante…-

- Señor Kenneth…-

- ¿Pero que es esto?. ¿Has estado trabajando hoy, Ash?- el anciano hizo un gesto hacia el escritorio lleno de papeles, sin prestar atención a lo que ellos trataban de decir -¿En plena Luna de Miel?-miró a ambos con desagrado.

Misty se adelantó liberando su mano -Señor Kenneth, nosotros no…- no pudo seguir hablando. El rubor quemaba furiosamente sus mejillas. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle al Presidente de la Liga Nacional Pokémon que el casamiento fue el fruto de una larga noche de descontrol?. Así no solo arruinaría su carrera y el gimnasio, sino también a Ash… Sin contar que estarían desilusionando a aquel hombre que tanto cariño y aprecio les tenía.

- ¿Tienes algun problema?- le tocó la mejilla con dedos torpes, se volvió a él -¿Ash?. ¿Tienen problemas económicos?-

- Eh…-

- ¿Es por eso que se casaron en secreto?. ¿Por qué no contaban con el dinero suficiente para solventar una fiesta?-

- Bueno, en realidad…-

- ¡Oh par de orgullosos!- el hombre sonrió meneando la cabeza, finalmente se sentó -No se preocupen por eso, tendrán el casamiento, y la fiesta que se merecen. Todo el gasto corre por mi cuenta…-

- Pero señor…-

- ¡Nada de peros!. Ya fue bastante extraño enterarme de la noticia a través de la prensa como para darle más material para devorar… Haremos -harán- las cosas como tienen que ser y todos seremos felices-

- Señor es que…- balbuceó Misty, luego de mirar a Ash quien se había quedado atónito y mudo.

El anciano levantó la mano impidiéndole que siguiera -Que no se hable más. Es mi última palabra-

- Pero… es que no podemos aceptar…-

- … y es una orden- el señor Kenneth se había puesto de pie para ese entonces. Tomó los hombros de ambos jóvenes y los juntó en un apretado abrazo -Toda la gente que los quiere está más que ilusionada con la noticia. Será el mayor acontecimiento social de la temporada…- al ver la expresión dudosa de ambos se apresuró a replicar -¿No le van a negar este placer a este viejo que lo único que desea es verlos juntos, cierto?- se alejó para tomar su bastón -Tomaremos un par de semanas para organizar la boda y la fiesta, hay varios detalles a tener en cuenta, como en la casa en la que vivirán y el viaje de Luna de Miel…- los ojos de Misty se abrieron de pánico -Y por supuesto las familias de ambos me han brindado su absoluto apoyo en todo esto…-

- ¿A-apoyo?- tartamudeó Ash.

- Por supuesto, no creerás que tu adorable madre y las hermanas Waterflower iban a quedarse a afuera de los preparativos, ¿cierto?- se encaminó hacia la puerta dejando al par más confundido y abochornado que antes. Rió en voz alta -Eve me ha dado una reprimenda por venir a molestarlos '¡Cielos, a una pareja de recién casados no se debe de importunar, señor Kenneth!', esas fueron sus palabras luego de que me concediera diez minutos de visita -ojeó su reloj -Los cuales hace rato que han transcurrido. Bien ¿los veré en un par de días?. Hay unas cuantas cosillas arreglar, les enviaré un _Wedding Planner_ para que se ponga de acuerdo con ustedes sobre que clase de fiestas desean…-

- Pero señor…- Misty abrió la boca, ruborizada y aturdida ante tantas palabras y planes en los que nunca estuvo de acuerdo. El anciano se giró a verla justo cuando franqueaba el umbral, una expresión interrogante en su rostro -Es que nosotros vamos a…-

- … a discutir un poco sobre este asunto antes de transmitirle nuestras ideas al organizador de bodas…- Ash replicó con una sonrisa incómoda tras apretar ligeramente la mano de la muchacha, cuyo rostro se había encendido notablemente.

- Oh por supuesto, desde luego -el anciano devolvió la sonrisa con un radiante gesto -Les concederé un día más entonces, mientras mandamos a hacer las invitaciones…- la joven secretaria de Ash apareció a ayudarle a andar -Disfruten este tiempo a solas jovencitos, y Ash por favor, llévate a Misty de aquí y pasen el resto del día en un lugar… ya sabes más… _Intimo…_-

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

- Bueno, creo que lo ocurrido recientemente ha dado un brusco giro a nuestros planes…- Ash observó por la ventana, a la ajetreada ciudad de allá abajo. Atrás suyo no se oyó ninguna respuesta a su comentario. No la estaba viendo, pero podía imaginar a la muchacha sobrecogida, las manos en las rodillas y la mirada centrada en el suelo -Di algo-

Misty suspiró como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire todo ese momento -¿Qué puedo decir?. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta que estamos metidos en un tremendo problema gracias a ti y a tu enorme boca…-

Ash se volvió -¿Quieres que llame al señor Kenneth y le explique como fueron realmente las cosas? -arqueó sugestivamente una ceja -Pagaría por ver la expresión de su rostro al enterarse que su protegida aceptó una propuesta de matrimonio por la gran cantidad de alcohol en su sistema… y eso sería lo más _suave _que puedo contarle…-

- Tú también bebiste-

- No puedes comparar- sonrió -Por mi parte es casi normal y solo me ligaría una reprimenda… En cuanto a ti, creo que nunca se recuperaría de la decepción. Siempre te he tenido en lo alto del pedestal…-

- Bien Einstein ¿que sugieres?-

- Creo que solo nos queda una salida-

- ¿Te refieres a…?-

- Seguir interpretando esta farsa. Ambos sabemos que hay mucho más que nuestra vida o nuestra carrera en juego…-

- Entiendo pero…-

- Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso. Al cabo de unos meses será extremadamente sencillo demostrar que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro…- ella desvió la vista -Parecerá tan normal que nadie se opondrá al divorcio-

- Parece un buen plan-

- Es perfecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo sugieres?-

- Un mes-

- No, es poco tiempo- él volvió a mirar por la ventana -Tres meses. Tres meses y el señor Kenneth estará convencido de que este matrimonio es un completo disparate-

- Lo dices muy convencido-

- Estoy dándote la razón. ¿Acaso no me dijiste tiempo atrás que esto es una tontería?-

Misty alzó el mentón, orgullosa, soberbia -Si, lo dije. Y lo sostengo-

Ash no dijo nada por varios segundos. Cuando se giró a verla su expresión no denotaba nada, solo una fría e impecable pasividad -En ese caso, creo que tenemos un trato ¿no es así?-

Misty asintió. Le extendió la mano y los dedos de ambos se entrecruzaron -Trato-

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

_Continuará_

_Nota:_

_Gracias por los review! ^^ De veras lo agradezco mucho :)_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
